


Café

by SugarSyringe



Series: Love? Whats that? (France x Reader) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSyringe/pseuds/SugarSyringe
Summary: "Would you like a cup?" you offer."No, but thank you. I had one before I left, but don't make any for yourself ether. I'll take you to a nice café."





	Café

**Author's Note:**

> Im having some fun writing this. ill try to finish this series

Francis was very kind to you. He was gentle and he moved gracefully. He didn't have much time to show you around, as the sun had already been setting when you arrived, but he was kind enough to walk you home.

"My, my" he said upon arrival "very fancy, much better than my house." he smiles at you.

You felt embarrassed, "I promise I'm not rich or anything, not a snob..." you start apologetically "It was a gift from my parents, I told them they didn't have to, really." you finish as he stands in your door frame while you slip your shoes off, using the toe of your shoe to hold the heel of the other down so you could take them off more efficiently. You hear him laugh, and you turn around sharply, a cross look on your face.

"What?" 

"Nothing, ma chère, I just think it's funny you had to say that." he uses his hand to sweep his hair back, and smiles warmly. "I think you parents are very kind to gift you this." 

You stare at him, almost disbelieving, he leans on the door frame, which is when you very suddenly realize how rude you've been, you trip over yourself as you walk back up to him

"Oh my god I'm sorry, would you like some coffee? or tea? I haven't had a chance to go shopping yet so I don't have much food to offer- I'm sorry again, come in!" You move aside and let him step in, he smiles brightly.

"I was hoping you'd invite me in before i turned grey." he grins.

"Ah- I'm sorry. Here come and sit down." You lead him to the dining room and let him sit. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Actually I'd prefer tea at this time of day, what do you have?"

"uh... Chai, Green, Earl Grey, Peppermint, and black tea.." 

"Just black tea, no milk or sugar please." 

You begin to prepare it, putting a kettle on the stove and putting a teabag each in two mugs, you gaze out the window in the kitchen, the street lights bloom rays of yellow light, shining on the streets, the city didn't look as busy as before, but you could hear the bustle of the people below.

You get so caught up in the beauty that you don't even notice the kettle whistling until you see Francis pouring it out of the corner of your eye.

"You look tired." He says, handing you a mug. "I'll be going soon, it was nice to meet you. I'll take you to a local.. ahh... épicerie."

"Grocery store?" you chuckle, "How long have you lived in France?"

He raises a brow, "My whole life"

You smile at  him, "Really? It must be amazing to have lived here all your life."

"I agree" he says, sipping at his tea. "I am a lucky man." he joins you in staring out the window, a closed mouth smile on his face, "I've seen many things happen to my country, good and bad, but every new thing is an experience"

You finish off your tea, and so does Francis, you rinse the mugs and place them on a drying rack. 

 

"It was lovely to meet you," Francis nods, as you walk with him to the lobby of the building. "I will be sure to bring you to a good grocery store tomorrow." 

"Do you want me to call a cab for you?" you bring out your phone, ready to punch in a number.

"No, no." he smiles again, "I can walk, I don't live very far, and anyways it's a lovely night." He waves goodbye and you do as well, and then you return to your home as he walks out the doors.

-o-O-o-

Morning comes sooner than you hoped, you couldn't sleep well, still not used to the time change, and you were woken by a knock on your door. You groggily get up, looking at the time on your phone, 12 in the afternoon.

Sighing, you walk down the hall and answer the door. You slept in your clothes, despite having pjs to change into, you stayed up until 3 am, and by time you felt tired you couldn't be bothered to change.

"Good morning!" France stands in your door "I hope I'm not waking you up." 

"No, not really. I shouldn't be sleeping until noon anyways." You invite him in, and you start to make yourself some coffee, prepping the coffee maker. "Would you like a cup?" you offer.

"No, but thank you. I had one before I left, but don't make any for yourself ether. I'll take you to a nice café."

You look up to him, your finger hovering above the button to start it. “Really?”

 

“Absolutely, I know a very good one close to here.” it was by now you noticed how he looked today, he had his hair tied in a high ponytail and wore black rimmed glasses, he wore a black and white striped shirt, a maroon scarf and pants in a similar colour, and black converse. You subconsciously look at your clothes, a t-shirt and black jeans, wrinkled from sleep, you can only imagine your hair being a mess.

 

“Okay,” you say “But I need to change and shower first, do you mind waiting?”

 

“Not a problem.” he gives you a thumbs up as you gather clean clothes from your room, a towel, and other necessities.

 

You put yourself together quite well, you thought. You left your hair down, put on a white t-shirt, big red flannel jacket that your dad got you as a gift, high waisted black jeans and red converse. You do a quick up and down of your look in the bathroom mirror, then go to meet Francis.

 

“Cool, I'm ready.”


End file.
